Oogie Boogie Song
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Just a little fic where Jiraiya and Orochimaru has to sing on stage. Purely for fun, so enjoy.


_Purely for amusement_

**Oogie Boogie Song  
**"I can't believe we have to do this…" Jiraiya murmured as he walked with his former teammate turned enemy.  
"Nor can I. This is all Tsunade's fault." Orochimaru groaned. Jiraiya groaned as he shuffled to the stage that luckily had its curtains closed.  
"Who the hell am I dressed as again?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
"I think his name is Santa Clause." Orochimaru answered as he scanned the area, the other little actors were in place as well.  
"Who the hell is that? And why the hell didn't you have to dress up?" Jiraiya whined as he got into place. Orochimaru just sighed as he too got into place.  
"I believe it's a fat man who breaks into people's houses and leaves behind shinny boxes filled with toys or what not. And I'm scary enough from what I was told." Orochimaru answered as the lights dimmed. And the background music started. 

Outside Tsunade stood with a sneer on her face as she introduced them.  
"Lady's and Gentlemen, Gennin and Anbu! Welcome to our short concert, I actually won a bet against both Orochimaru and Jiraiya. The song is called 'Oogie Boogie Song'. Enjoy the show." Tsunade proclaimed out loud as the curtains were moved out of the way. 

Orochimaru sighed again as he begun.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared. So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha, ha, you're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes. You're jokin' me, you gotta be. This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know which is worse, I might just split a seam now, If I don't die laughing first." A quiet 'I hate you all' could be heard from Jiraiya who was forced to lay on a table with his hands tied above his head. Orochimaru smirked as he continued getting into character with the swagger and sarcasm in his voice.  
"When Mr. Oogie Boogie says, There's trouble close at hand, You'd better pay attention now, 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man, And if you aren't shakin', Then there's something very wrong, 'Cause this may be the last time now, That you hear the boogie song, ohhh"  
"You're never going to let me live this down…" Jiraiya murmured quietly as he watched Orochimaru pull a line to make three fake bats sing there part. Followed by Orochimaru repeating the same thing,  
"Ohhh." Seven fake lizards followed suit at Orochimaru's command. And again Orochimaru followed with a,  
"Ohhh." Again on a command the seven fake lizards sang their line,  
"Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man." Orochimaru with his typical smirk continued with his act and song,  
"Well if I'm feelin' ansty, And there's nothin' much to do, I might just cook a special batch, Of snake and spider stew, And don't yah know the one thing, That would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice." Three fake skeletons cut in right on q singing,  
"Ohhh." Followed by three bats and Orochimaru on tune and in time. During this time Jiraiya was lifted up so he was hanging. Three bats finished with the same 'ohhh'. After that three fake skeletons and Orochimaru sung,  
"Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man." And finally the irritated Sannin sung his part,  
"Release me now, Or you must face the dire consequences, The children are expecting me, So please, come to your senses." Jiraiya managed to stay in character as he hung there. Orochimaru smirked at the thought of easy target.  
"You're jokin', you're jokin', I can't believe my ears, Would someone shut this fella up, I'm drownin' in my tears, It's funny, I'm laughing, You really are too much, And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff." Orochimaru sung with attitude loving every second at the embarrassed Toad sage.  
"What are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked in his best curious but fearful voice for the character while he was shooting a dirty look at Orochimaru the same time who smirked in return. _Just like old times damn it…_ Jiraiya cursed in his mind.  
"I'm gonna do the best I can…" Orochimaru sung as music cut in and Jiraiya whispered harshly,  
"I'm gonna kick your ass…" Orochimaru just smirked as he picked up from where he was suppose to be,  
"Oh, the sound of rollin' dice, To me is music in the air, 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man, Although I don't play fair. It's more fun, I must confess, When lives are on the line, Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy, Now that'd be just fine." Jiraiya fought against his instinct to struggle and attack the arrogant snake as he sung,  
"Release me fast or you will have to, Answer for this heinous act." Orochimaru just smiled as he sung happily,  
"Oh, brother, you're something, You put me in a spin, You aren't comprehending, The position that you're in, It's hopeless, you're finished, You haven't got a prayer, 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, And you ain't going nowhere…" Orochimaru finished with a evil laugh as he was in Jiraiya's face. With that the curtains closed.  
"I hate you…" Jiraiya groaned as he broke the ties that held him up. Orochimaru chuckled as Tsunade thanked everyone for coming. Outside those curtains they could hear laughing. Jiraiya recognized Naruto's and Sakura's voices and groaned even more.  
"Well boys, what have we learned?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms.  
"That I shouldn't make a bet with you ever again." Jiraiya groaned as he pouted. Orochimaru chuckled.  
"I learnt a lesson I already new, it's fun to embarrass Jiraiya." Orochimaru chuckled as he walked out the back door hearing Jiraiya struggling to get at his neck. 

Two weeks later in Sound Orochimaru sat on his chair humming a tune that Kabuto couldn't put his finger on. Nor could Sasuke. He was strangely happy. 


End file.
